memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel)
Shouldn't this topic remain in the confines of the article on Star Trek: The Motion Picture (novel)? --Gvsualan 13:17, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :The novel was authoured by Gene Roddenberry - quite the ultimate authourity on Star Trek canon, wouldn't you think? Such an item as this, mentioned in the novel, would deserve its own article, IMO. Plus it is clearly stated that there is no further reference to this in the television series and movies. Ottens 13:18, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Also applying to Mind Control Revolts. : I really think that is a matter of debate, as its' source is from the novel and not actually taken from the movie. Therefore, it should remain in the confines of the novels article, and at most, a footnote in any article where the topic has been covered over the past ~700 episodes -- which, to my knowledge, it has not. --Gvsualan 13:31, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Kirk in love w/ Spock? Its been a while since I read this novel, but wasn't there a preface or something written from Kirk's perspective that implied he was homosexually attracted to Spock in some way? Federation 08:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) No. I just read the preface and there is no mention or implying of Kirk being in love with Spock. ::Quite the contrary. The novel completely discredits the idea of K/S. Basically, Kirk does a "not that I have a problem with that", and jokes that he would never take a lover that could only mate once every seven years. evan1975 (talk) 20:55, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Outside TOS? Is it true (as mentioned here) that the book takes place in a world where the original series is just a dramatization of Kirk's actual voyages? Can anyone post the specific text establishing it? --Andrew Nagy 03:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind; I read further and found it. --Andrew Nagy 03:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Author Did Alan Dean Foster not write this? 21:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest you read the article to see who wrote the book. If you have evidence that it wasn't that person, feel free to post it here. 31dot (talk) 01:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I could have sworn that i read ages ago on wikipedia that ADF ghost wrote this and Gene put his own name on it. I thought everybody knew that 13:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's been a rumour floating around for some time. Never confirmed. In fact, some noted Star Trek authors have insisted that ADF had nothing to do with it, and the prose in the novel is highly indicative of GR's style of writing and of a first time novelist. -- sulfur (talk) 14:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::There's no way Gene would have had any time to write this novel during the production of ST:TMP. And Alan Dean Foster is a novelist, not a writer for TV and Movies, yet for some reason he's credited a writing this movie? And Roddenberry was not a novelist. Clearly, this was some sort of Roddenberry shenanigans here, where they swapped credits for some reason. And it's not without precedent. Just a couple years prior, Alan Dean Foster ghostwrote the novelization of Star Wars for George Lucas. Roddenberry must have seen that business model and wanted to copy it. evan1975 (talk) 20:52, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :And if you have evidence of that, we'd love to see it. Until then, however, it's speculation. 31dot (talk) 21:10, June 23, 2019 (UTC)